The invention relates to a bending machine, comprising a bending beam, a first and a second clamping beam for clamping a workpiece, one of them having clamping tool elements arranged so as to be interchangeable, wherein at least one clamping tool segment with a movable base has a base part mounted on an upper part and movable relative thereto from a clamping position into an insertion position and vice versa.
Bending machines of this type are known from the state of the art. With these, it is, for example, provided for the clamping tool segment with a movable base to have a hydraulic drive means, and thus be constantly connected to hydraulic lines which are always a hindrance during insertion of the segment into the upper beam or during removal of it from the upper beam.